


you are something magical

by A_WhitneyWhite, littlemusings, withoutwingsx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Magic, Secret Identities, Touches of Mythology, Urban Fantasy, YOI Collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_WhitneyWhite/pseuds/A_WhitneyWhite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemusings/pseuds/littlemusings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are members of a secretive branch of law enforcement that has jurisdiction over magical incidents, and meet outside of work. However, they’re from different areas of the office that don’t usually intersect, and everyone uses code names (because true names and the supernatural sometimes leads to shenanigans). Hilarity ensues as they try to keep the true nature of their work a secret, even as they start working alongside one another.(Written for the second YOI Collab.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This piece was created by Team 6, "The Most Okayest Squad" for the second YOI Collab (@yoicollabs). Members include writers Sami (littlemusings/@yuutopias), Makka (A_WhitneyWhite), and Wings (withoutwingsx/@Withoutwingsxxx), and artists Abelle (@sparklyfawn), Whimsy (@feelingwhimsy), and Heidryn (@sandlessdesert). 
> 
> You can find our Twitter moment here: (link)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you Priya for organizing the YOI Collabs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Wings (withoutwingsx/@Withoutwingsxxx)
> 
> Corresponding art by Abelle: (link)

 

 _“Helios!_ ”

Viktor dodged the blast of fire that had seemingly come from nowhere, the ground hard and jarring as he rolled, using the momentum to stand up and string his bow quickly.

 _“Helios, are you okay?”_ Erebus sounded half worried and half exacerbated, his voice clear but tinny from the small earpiece.

 _“Roger.”_ Viktor answered and then turned around to glare at his sullen comrade who was dusting ash off his arms. _“If Ares could give me a quicker warning next time...”_

Yuri stuck out his tongue before sending another bolt of fire towards the figure standing in front of them. It crackled blue and vanished a foot before it could even reach the shrouded being.

 _“Maybe you should pay more attention next time.”_ Yuri’s voice sounded gruff through the com.

 _“Maybe you both should stop bickering and focus on the situation at hand.”_ Hades tone was very no-nonsense, but Viktor amusedly watched Yuri perk up and look more focused than he had a second prior.

“ _Whatever force field is being emitted, it’s making it hard to get a power reading on it.”_ Erebus said. _“I’m going to need you to break it, but reports say it’s most likely a summoner.”_

 _“Sounds good.”_ Viktor sent a few high power beams in quick succession, his bow string quivering from the light arrows. They didn’t make it far however, fizzing out feet before the figure.

“Do something, coward!” Yuri yelled at the figure, but they were still ignored, just as before.

 _“Ares.”_ Hades sounded tired but also the littlest bit amused, obviously Yuri’s goal, Viktor could tell by the little proud smile on his partners face.

Yuri sent another few flames with a snap of his fingers, the metal weapons on his hands glinting as they produced fireball after fireball. “Well that didn’t work.”

 _“Helios. Summon Makkachin.”_ Erebus recommend. Viktor smiled and tore one glove off, quickly slashing his finger against the sharp pin on his coat, and with a flash of light the large fluffy poodle was there, yipping happily and turning in circles.

“Makka!” Makkachin flopped to the ground, and Viktor couldn’t resist a few belly scratches, Yuri watching in disdain. “Makkachin, break forcefield.” Viktor commanded and Makka jumped up, shaking for a minute before trotting towards the figure. Viktor kept his bow strung, warily watching the unmoving black shape.

Suddenly the figure moved and Makka lunged, shards of blue power dissipating into the evening sky as the forcefield broke. A flash of light distracted Viktor.

 _“Level 7 summoner.”_ Erebus said in Viktor’s ear. _“Currently summoning hound.”_

“Makka!” Viktor called and his familiar barreled back towards him, Viktor sending a few light arrows towards the large snarling creature that appeared in front of the black figure. The figure started moving again, and sent a large shockwave of power towards the two, Yuri blocking it quickly with a shield spell and sent fire following in it’s wake.

 _“There are three hounds approaching from behind.”_ Hades said and Viktor turned to see the three forms advancing.

 _“How the fuck?”_ Yuri spluttered and Viktor sent a volley of beams in their direction.

 _“Forcefield.”_ Erebus confirmed.

 _“Fuck that.”_ Yuri had one hound vanishing in a puff of smoke, and the other two were keeping their distance, circling. Viktor kept his eyes on the black figure. He sent a few binding spells towards them, but wasn’t surprised when they were quickly blocked.

 _“He’s pretty powerful.”_ Viktor relayed.

 _“I can tell.”_ Erebus was calm. _“Usually you have these wrapped up in a few minutes.”_

 _“Not our fault he’s a fucking coward.”_ Yuri yelled loudly. _“Hiding behind his stupid forcefield!”_

 _“Ares.”_ Viktor admonished but Yuri didn’t look remorseful in the slightest. Viktor sighed and faced the figure again, leaving the hounds under Yuri’s watchful gaze. He focused for a second before his bow shifted, becoming longer and sharper until he held his large sword in one hand, glowly slightly with light magic. _“Eros, I’m finishing this up, just for you darling.”_

There was a loud cough over the com.

“Let’s wrap this up,” Viktor called, easily cutting through the spells sent his way as he walked towards the summoner, Makka on his heels. A bright light made him blink for a second, and he sighed at the large bird that appeared in front of the figure, eyes flashing and large hooked claws bared.

“Makka.” Viktor directed and his familiar took off running. Viktor, focusing on the figure, dodged around the phoenix until he was steps away from the summoner. They quickly pulled a large hooked sword from their circle and Viktor took two steps forward, slashing, his sword shining and cutting straight through the black weapon. From his vantage point it was easy for him to  grab onto the summoner, his golden ring shining as he directly activated a binding spell, the figure becoming statue like beneath his hand.

 _“Well, that was anticlimactic.”_ Erebus laughed and Viktor smiled, dragging the figure towards the shadow portal that opened directly in front of him.

 _“Too easy.”_ Yuri was directly behind him, and Makka behind Yuri. Viktor quickly tapped the pin and Makka disappeared.

 _“Hey, don’t complain about easy, we need a break every once in awhile. Talk to you next mission.”_ Erebus’s voice was warm, and Yuri made gagging sounds at Viktor’s little smile. _“Bye Helios.”_

 _“Bye, my darling Erebus.”_ Viktor cooed and Yuri dry-heaved.

“You’re so gross.” He muttered and punched Viktor in the arm, the two heading back towards where they had parked the work vehicle. “What’s for dinner?”

* * *

The supermarket was crowded and it made Viktor’s head hurt, with the loud voices and conversation happening all around. He glared at his phone screen, trying to focus on the ingredient list for the recipe Yuri had sent. Viktor was pretty sure he had most of the things, but he wasn’t sure how old the milk and eggs back at his apartment were.

Viktor took a turn into the cold aisle when his cart crashed with a bone jarring thump, and he looked up annoyedly only to freeze.

A man with dark hair, square blue glasses and pretty wide brown eyes was staring back at him, his mouth open in an O shape and his expression surprised.

“I am so sorry!” Even his voice was pretty, soothing if not familiar.

Viktor was still for a second, dreamily staring back into the brown eyes.

“Are you okay?” The man’s lips quirked down in a little frown and Viktor felt like he could see hearts floating around him. He was simply adorable.

“No.” Viktor smirked and leaned over his cart closer to the man.

“Er,” he even blushed prettily, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose flushing a light rose color.

“I’ll only be okay if you get dinner with me.” The man only stared back. Viktor froze as his words caught up with his brain. He couldn’t believe he spoke rather than merely thought the terrible pickup line. He added a mellow “please?”, his face flushing.

“I don’t know you.” The man’s tone was light and humorous, and Viktor felt hope.

“That’s what dinner is for.”

“I,” the man faltered, looking at Viktor and then his phone before biting his lip. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but, alright.”

“Really?” Viktor didn’t know who was more surprised, the man, or him seeing as it had actually worked.

“Why not,” the man said, smiling softly. “I’ve been trying to be more adventurous lately anyhow.”

“Well I won’t argue with that.” Viktor grinned like the cat that ate the canary and abandoned his cart in favor of his dinner date. “I’m Viktor.”

“Yuuri.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Makka (A_WhitneyWhite/@MakkachinChan).
> 
> Corresponding art by Whimsy: (http://bit.ly/2vRj4st)

Yuuri Katsuki was studying himself in the mirror again, messing with his dark messy hair begging it silently to behave for once. On his phone, Phichit laughed. They had been video chatting the entire time Yuuri had been scrambling around to get ready, so all morning. Once again his Thai friend reassured him he looked "fine, better than fine, Yuuri looked great," but all Yuuri could see was the stray strands sticking out, how his sleeves didn't want to lay right, and he couldn't tell if his jeans were too tight or just fit snuggly. 

"Yuuri, Yuuri!" Phichit called dragging his attention back to the phone propped up on the nightstand. "Calm down, you've done much more dangerous stuff than going on a date. We fight monsters for a living."

Yuuri sighed and corrected him. "WE do not. I'm a support and you're a tech." He looked back to the mirror and could practically hear Phichit rolling his eyes.

"You could have been a field agent, you almost were."

Yuuri groaned and glared at his best friend through the little screen. "Yes, I know. No need to bring up bad memories." He fiddled with his hair once more before sighing. "I've got to go, I'll talk to you later." he hung up as Phichit started waving and yelling 'good luck.' 

Yuuri let out a string of swears when he saw the clock. He was late, and the café was at least ten minutes away. He glanced at the call log, almost like an apology to Phichit. "He would be the last person to nag me for something like this." He grabbed his keys, his phone went into his pocket, as did his wallet. Out of habit he picked up the small black ear bit. It clipped onto the lobe of his ear, but as it was it didn't look like much. He turned off the lights and stepped into the darkest corner of the apartment feeling the rush of cold wind and the shift in the world around him. He stepped out into the café. Looking around he made sure no one had seen him, and searched for Viktor.

He did not see the potted plant.

He tripped, him and the ficus tree going down. This was loud, and drew everyone's attention. The woman behind the counter came rushing over, Yuuri kept apologizing helping her pick the plant back up and clean up the dirt that had spilled all over the floor. Yuuri knew it was on him as well, he wished he was like the twins with time travel magic. The annoyed woman repeated for the umpteenth time it was fine and they had finished cleaning up.

"Yuuri!" the rich accented voice coming from behind him called. Yuuri turned seeing Viktor on the other side of the café. Silver hair shining, the blue of his eyes magnified by the color of his dress shirt. He seemed concerned as they met in the middle. 

"Hi, sorry I'm so late," Yuuri started, but Viktor shook his head.

"No no, don't worry about that. Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." 

Viktor saw him bite the dust with a tree.

Face burning in shame, Yuuri looked down and saw the bits of dirt on his pants and sleeves. "Well, it’s not as bad as I thought it was." Yuuri forced a smile.

Viktor laughed, "I guess it could be worse. I saved us a table right over there." The taller man nodded to a table by the window where a lone coffee cup sat. They split up, Yuuri going to get his own drink, and Viktor, back to the table.

They talked, at first cautiously testing the waters with safe subjects. They both avoided talking about work. They ended up talking about dogs, family, hobbies. Yuuri mentioned his family ran an inn, Viktor that he use to ice skate. By the time they had both finished their drinks the tree had been forgotten and the conversation had taken a more in depth turn as comfortable talks tend to.

"So Phichit has the entire building either crawling around on the floor or standing up on chairs out of the way. After hours, I wish I was exaggerating, he comes into the room holding it. 'Good news! She was just buried under the bedding!' Just like that." Yuuri shook his head at the memory smiling, Viktor was laughing his shoulders shaking and head bowed. Yuuri decided he liked his laugh. "We had to move after that; and somehow we ended up with two more hamsters." 

Viktor ran a hand through his hair, and t hat's when they decided to move outside; it was a nice day and more people were coming inside for lunch. The small park was mostly empty while most people went to go get food. There were only a couple of people wandering the paths and a dog jogging along with it's owner. As Yuuri and Viktor walked their hands brushed together. Neither of them made the move to take the other's, but they both thought about it. Everything was going so well; of course Murphy's Law chose to strike right then.

It was an inhuman screech. Yuuri saw the elderly woman double over. Nine fox tails sprouted from her lower back and she snarled.

"I've got to use the bathroom!"

"I think I left something at the café!"

They both blurted something out and took off in different directions. Yuuri dived into a portable stall and tapped his ear-piece. It shifted growing up over the shell of his ear while he manipulated the shadows around him to create a larger area for him to work in. 

"Helios," He called one the earpiece was its full size. He didn't have to wait. 

“ _ Erebus! You have the most amazing timing. I was just about to call you!”  _ Yuuri smirked summoning large orbs. Within them he could see the outside world, the Fox woman still hunched over and Helios in his uniform, hood up to hide his face.

“ _ What's the chance this is a pleasure call and the granny went back to the way she was?”  _ He came up to where the Kumiho was, seeing she was actually more foxish than before. Yuuri heard Helios sigh, "We might still be able to talk her down, as long as no one gets hurt and nothing is broken we're golden and I can go back to my date." 

Helios had paused, at the last part he looked around and seemed to have seen one of the orbs since he looked directly at it to say “ _ You were on a date? After all of those times you rejected me?”  _

Yuuri couldn't remember the name of the spell, but it had a mental blurring effect, he could see Helios' face, but his mind would never register his features. It was in the hood, magic hood.

Helios began to slowly approach the fox woman, “ _ Miss, I'm from the agency. Is there any way I can help?” _

The woman snarled. When she looked up her face was a muzzle and fangs with bright orange eyes. She lashed out forcing Helios to create a light shield to avoid getting slashed by her long claws. 

Helios cursed as he got knocked back and good distance. “ _ She's a little granny, Erebus - why is she so strong?”  _

Yuuri sighed thinking about what he knew about foxes. "Well, they're stronger with age. To keep their youth they eat human flesh, either hearts or livers work best. Also, don't let her kiss you." 

As he was talking blue fire began to float around the fox woman, her tails whipped around and she began to get ready for another attack. "That's fox-fire, burns as badly as ghost fire." 

The advice came just in time; the Fox woman began launching fireballs while she ran at Helios slashing and screaming. “ _ How do I fight her then?” _ He huffed after taking another blow to his shield. "She might have a pearl or bead of some sort. Try getting that away from her." Helios was quiet Yuuri knew he was studying the old woman looking for his target. “ _ She has A three strand pearl necklace and a beaded bracelet”  _ His shield became a bow as he jumped back and away from the fox woman. The coil of wire he pulled from his pocket glowed as he used it to string his bow. His first shot was quickly followed by a second. The fox dodged leaping at him jaw wide showing her fangs. Helios rolled out of the way popping up to fire a few more times. One finally caught the edge of the fox's bracelet. The sting caught and broke, the beads spilled onto the ground. The fox paused looking from her wrist to the ground, she dropped to her knees trying to pick up the pieces. She didn't seem to have lost her power, but her claws were not good for picking up tiny beads. While she was frantic and no longer paying attention Helios walked right up to her and unclasped the necklace from her neck.

I n a puff of smoke, she was gone. In her place a small old fox, her muzzle was white and her pelt more silver than the original brown. She blinked looking up at Helios then barking and going back to trying to collect the beads. Helios knelt helping until every single one was now in his cupped hands. Yuuri wanted to laugh, but he was more concerned with what had taken place. Helios was talking to the fox Yuuri only half listened as he tried to get his thoughts in order and contact headquarters to let them know they needed a pick up.

_ “I'm very sorry granny, I didn't realize it was a gift from your granddaughter. Of course I'll help fix it, first you'll have to go to the agency building and help us find out what happened.”  _ T he fox chattered before waddling off to find her purse. Helios poured the beads into it and slipped the pearls into his pocket. “ _ I'll have to give this to the officials." _

The fox was not pleased, but seemed understanding. She picked up her purse and went to the nearest pick up point. Helios stood up and stretched out his back. _ “You still there Erebus?” _

Yuuri nodded before remembering Helios couldn't see him. "Yeah, that was odd." Helios nodded relaxing his stance while he unstrung his bow. _ “I have never felt worse about fighting an out of control being before.” _

Yuuri agreed and began to remove his magical influence from the porta’ potty. “Yeah, looks like we have a bunch of work for us now.” Helios groaned, Yuuri dispelled his seeing eyes.  _ “This sucks. Alright, thanks for the help Erebus.”  _

They signed off and Yuuri stepped out of the stall. The park was peaceful, as if nothing happened. Yuuri rushed back to the spot he had last seen Viktor hoping whatever he had left at the cafe had taken plenty of time to go get.

He found the spot, stopping to look around. It wasn’t long before Viktor came jogging up out of breath and a sheen of sweat on his face. “Sorry about that.”

They both said then paused to laugh. For a moment Yuuri seriously considered leaving Helios waiting at the agency. He would be fine on his own, he saw most of what happened and it wasn’t like they would be able to be interviewed together anyways. The identities of agents were a secret, even to other agents. Still he sighed and apologized.

“I’m not feeling too well, sorry I’m gonna go ahead and head home.” 

Viktor’s shoulders slumped. “Right, yeah, I’ve got to get going too.”

Yuuri suddenly understood how that might have sounded. “I wish we could hang out, maybe try again next weekend?” 

It kind of reminded him of a puppy the way Viktor perked back up and smiled. “Really! That would be great!” 

They agreed to text later and make plans. Viktor even walked him to the bus stop before parting to head in a different direction. As soon as he was out of sight Yuuri, stepped into the shadows at the base of a tree.

The next couple of weeks were the busiest that the agency had ever seen. Yuuri and Viktor’s plans went from that weekend to Monday, then Viktor texted him saying he wasn’t feeling well before Yuuri could. That Wednesday Yuuri walked into the restaurant only to get an alert on his earpiece. He and Viktor had just sat down when Yuuri had to step away for the call, he made up some excuse about a family member before having to run off. It kept on, it’s like they were taking turns coming up with reasons to leave early or reschedule. They kept trying though even if the longer this went on the more disheartened they both became. It was also noteworthy that the creatures that were going out of control were becoming more powerful and more lives were being put at risk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by littlemusings/@yuutopias.
> 
> Corresponding art by Heidryn (@sandlessdesert):  
> 1\. Erebus, Helios, and Ares on the field - http://bit.ly/2w0EROP  
> 2\. Yuuri communicating with Helios/Viktor - http://bit.ly/2fBZN7J

Yuuri plopped down, face first on the couch as soon as he walked into the comms room. Phichit arched an eyebrow as Yuuri pulled on his sweater, adjusted his earpiece, and then laid back down on the couch.

“Tired?”

“Beyond,” Yuuri grumbled, lifting his head off to face his friend. He sighed, twirled a finger, and a tiny little shadow portal appeared in front of him. He reached through it, squinting to look through, and he pulled out a small desk mirror, looking at himself. “Good god,” he muttered.

The circles under his eyes were darker than usual, and his hair was sticking up.

“I’m glad you’re acknowledging that you look like a mess,” Phichit said jokingly, turning back to his desk, tinkering away. “You know, I’ve said this many times before, but I should take you everywhere with me. I always forget things at home and you can just...you know, open up a little portal and, _bam._ I’m reunited with the lunch I left at home.”

“Did you forget your lunch today?” Yuuri deadpanned. He threw his mirror back through the tiny portal and closed it.

“No, but the next time I do, I’m calling you.”

Yuuri sighed deeply and got up, sitting at his desk. He scrolled through his phone, lamenting the fact that he had to, yet again, cancel another date with Viktor. It had been a whirlwind of a month since they’d met at the grocery store, and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to have a regular date with Viktor. A nice walk in the park, or a quiet little dinner without monsters attacking the city would’ve been nice. Wistfully, he turned on his earpiece and cleared his throat.

“Hey, Helios.”

He heard Helios yawn on the other line. “ _Erebus._ ”

_“It’s been quite the month, hasn’t it?”_

“ _I_ _ndeed it has,”_ Helios replied. “ _Got any readings around town?_ ”

Yuuri waved a hand to pull up his radar screen, the neon lights shining in the dimly-lit room. He waved his hands to make the screen move, checking the local parks and other public areas. Nothing.

“Nope. I’m hoping it’s a quiet night. _"_

Helios chuckled. _“Knock on wood."_

Yuuri smiled propped his elbows on his desk, hands under his chin. “Always so superstitious, huh?”

“Stop flirting,” Phichit chimed, laughing. Yuuri rolled his eyes and threw a little wad of paper at him. Phichit ducked and snorted, going back to work.

“ _Who_ _was that?_ ” Helios asked, curious.

“Oh, you know, just Baal being Baal. He’s visiting my office today,” Yuuri grumbled, trying to contain his smile.

He missed days of talking to Helios like this - recently, they’d been thrown into battle at random moments so they never really had a chance to talk. There was something special about Helios - he’d never seen him, but Yuuri felt as if they had a genuine connection. He really didn’t get to talk to many people, considering his isolating position (besides Phichit, of course, but even then they were in different departments), so the fact that he worked well with Helios was a godsend.

“ _Well, tell Baal I said hi.”_

“Will do.”

“ _I’m going to take a quick break. I’ll be back on comms in a bit,”_ Helios says.

“Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later.” After turning off his headset, Yuuri moved the map around, keeping an eye on the grid.

Nothing.

It was weird, but he welcomed it.

“Man, I thought I’d see you in action tonight,” Phichit said, sitting down on the couch. He was tinkering with a small box-like contraption, connecting and disconnecting wires.

“I don’t even know why I was called in when there’s nothing really going on,” Yuuri sighed. “Oh, well.”

“Hey, money is mo--”

Phichit’s voice was drowned out by a loud alarm going off. Yuuri nearly fell out of his seat in surprise and frowning, he quickly moved the grid around to find the source of the disruption, but he was unable to find it. He fumbled and turned on his earpiece.

“Helios? Helios, are you there? What’s going on?” he asked, trying to keep his cool. “Alarm went off at HQ.”

No response.

“Dammit,” Yuuri swore, slamming his fist on his desk. He pressed a button on his command center and a few yellow dots appeared on the grid. He tried to turn on the street view, but the cameras wouldn't work. Frustrated, he switched back to the main grid. He saw Helios, but he wasn’t moving. He moved the grid once more and found Ares, only a few blocks away, and quickly called him.

“ _Ares.”_

“Ares, it’s Erebus. Have you been in contact with Helios recently?”

“ _Really? You hacked into my comm link just to ask me if I’ve seen your boyfriend? He’s_ your _partner.”_

Exasperated, Yuuri took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. “He’s not my boyfriend. Aries, there’s something going on. An alarm went off at HQ, and I can’t get in contact with him. Have you seen anything suspicious in the area?”

“ _Not really, I just--oh, fuck,”_ Ares yelled. Yuuri heard a loud crunching noise on the other line.

“Ares!” Yuuri shouted. “Ares!”

Ares’ comm link shut off.

“What’s going on?” Phichit asked concernedly.

Yuuri bit his lower lip. “I don’t know.”

Suddenly, Yuuri’s earpiece beeped, and he quickly pressed his talk button. “Hello?”

“ _Erebus!_ ”

“Oh my god, Helios, are you okay?” Yuuri said, relieved. “What’s going on?”

_“Hellhounds showed up out of nowhere, and we’re--wait, do you not see them on the radar?”_

Yuuri stared at the grid in front of him. “No. I don’t see anything. I only see the agents on the field.”

“ _Damn it.”_

“Have you summoned Makkachin yet?” Yuuri asked concernedly. “I’m blind, so I can’t help you properly--radar is down.”

“ _I_ _have and--damn it, Ares!”_ he heard Helios scream.

“Helios!”

“ _I’m--”_ Helios huffs, “ _fine. There are more and more creatures showing up. I have no idea where they’re coming from. They're not...they're not like the one's we've been up against recently. I have Ares with me; he’s unconscious, but I think he’s going to be okay. We’re--”_

“In the alley on Fifth Avenue. I see you guys.”

He hears Helios’ shallow breathing on the other line. Voice measured, Yuuri says, “Helios, stay with me.”

“ _I will.”_

Frustrated, Yuuri pressed several buttons on his command center, and tried to get the radar grid to work, but the machine wouldn’t budge.

“Update?”

“ _Ares is coming to. I’ll be heading back onto the field in a bit. A few agents are taking down what they can.”_

 _“Where the fuck am I?”_ Aries - he’d woken up.

“Okay, head out when you’re ready; describe what you can to me and I’ll try my best to guide you.”

" _Thanks, Erebus."_

“Of course, partner.”

Yuuri’s phone suddenly rang (it was the _Sailor Moon_ theme song), and he picked it up. The screen was alight with a single message, one he never thought he’d have to see. It was a small, white box with the outline of a small skeleton head atop it, and a message:

_All combat-trained personnel on deck._

“Well, shit,” Yuuri snapped, standing up immediately. Phichit looked over at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have...I have to get on the field.”

Yuuri flung his phone at Phichit, who caught it and read the message, eyes wide. Yuuri gripped the top of the back of his seat tightly, staring at the radar grid. Helios and Ares were back on the move. He pressed his earpiece.

“Helios?”

“ _Hey. They’re sending backup, so I think we’ll be fine.”_

“Are you sure? I’m sorry. They’ve blocked everything, I can’t--”

“ _We’ll be fine.”_

Yuuri heard loud, crunching noises in the background, and Helios was gone.

“Helios!” he yelled, panicking.

“Yuuri, you’ve got to get out there. You’ve been trained,” Phichit exclaimed. Yuuri stared at him.

“I know. I just--I don’t have anything to fight with. I work _behind the scenes,_ Phichit, I just can’t--”

Phichit’s eyes gleamed with excitement, and he rubbed his hands together. “I knew this day would come. Yuuri, come here.”

Frowning, Yuuri stepped forward. “What do you have for me?”

“Well, when we were back at the Academy, I drew up some potential outfits for you for when you would become a field agent, and that...well, that didn’t happen, so I kept my designs in the back burner. I sorta...worked on them from time to time because I got the resources when I got placed in Combat Equipment, so…”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

Yuuri gaped at his best friend, and laughed breathlessly. “Okay, suit me up, Fairy Godmother.”

Phichit handed him a ring, and Yuuri put it on. It was a small and simple black ring with silver lettering in another language along the middle. “That’s what you’ll be using to transform.”

His best friend whispered a word in his ear. “And that,” Phichit added, “is what you’ll be saying in order to transform. Come on, now, say it.”

Clearing his throat, Yuuri closed his eyes, and mumbled the words. Suddenly, he felt a warmth engulf him, and then, there was a burst of darkness. He came to a second later, revealing a beautiful black and grey combat outfit, lined with diamonds. Yuuri felt and marveled at the soft, breathable fabric. The outfit’s hood was black, and lined with red fabric inside. In his hands was a large scythe; the top looked almost like a raven’s head.

“Phichit...this...this is amazing.”

“Move now, marvel later,” Phichit said, clapping for him to hurry up.

Yuuri quickly donned the hood, took the scythe, and cut through the air, revealing a portal more powerful than he had ever seen before.

“Holy hell,” he whispered, eyes wide. Taking a deep breath, he leapt through, and he was, again, surrounded by darkness. He braced himself for the landing - this portal moved him faster than his regular ones, and he landed, a little wobbly on his feet, on concrete.

And then, he saw what Helios had been talking about. The block near Fifth Avenue was covered in smoke, and people were running around everywhere, screaming. A hellhound jumped out of nowhere, and Yuuri yelped and cut a portal through the air and the hound jumped through, disappearing. Heart beating fast in his chest, looked around for any sign of Helios, Ares, or any other agent. He pressed a hand to his earpiece.

“Helios, it’s Erebus. I’m on the field. Where are you?”

The other line crackled to life. “ _I’m--”_ Helios coughed, “ _I’m near the bakery a few streets down. You’re on Fifth, right? And wow, does that mean I get to finally see your handsome face in per--”_

 _“Shut the hell up, Helios!”_ Yuuri heard Ares bark. " _Focus!"_

“Stay there,” Yuuri snapped as he tore open another portal, his cape billowing in the wind. He visualized the bakery - Mona’s Pastries - and jumped through. He arrived there in no time, in the thick of it. He could barely see a thing when a snake-like creature appeared in front of him. He screamed and cut at it, and it turned to dust.

Panting, he looked around. “Helios!” he shouted, fighting as he went. Another snakelike creature, purple, and with piercing yellow eyes came at him from behind and he jumped, dodging its sharp fangs.

“Erebus!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the sound of the voice: _no, no way is he here_ , he thought frantically, searching around for the source of it. He looked behind him through the fogged up window of Mona’s Pastries and saw…

“Vik-- _HELIOS?_ ” Yuuri gasped, eyes bulging. Helios--no, _Viktor (but n_ _o names - no actual names on the field)_ \--returned the look of shock from behind the glass.

“Erebus, get over here!” Viktor yelled, gesturing for him to rush over. Yuuri, still shell-shocked, runs into the pastry shop and sees Viktor behind the counter, in the most beautiful of wizard’s clothes - a soft, pink overcoat golden accents, combat boots, and a bow hung over his shoulder.

“I can’t fucking believe it,” Yuuri blurted out.

Viktor looked down, scratching the back of his neck, face red. “Me either. This is...this is something else.”

“We don’t have time for this!” another voice barked from behind the counter. A short, blond kid appeared, his hair tied up with braids on the sides of his head.

“Ares?” Yuuri asked, confused. Viktor nodded.

“Come on, we’ve got to go and fight. I got in contact with Hades--”

“--that’s his partner,” Viktor added.

Ares continued, ignoring Viktor, “--and he said that there’s one summoner who’s controlling all of the creatures attacking the city right now. It’s an isolated attack, so we might be able to contain it if we meet up and catch the summoner directly.”

“Wow, you’re more eloquent than I thought; you’re usually screaming whenever I hear you on comms,” Yuuri whistled. Ares looked as if he was going to leap over the counter to strangle him, and Yuuri quickly added, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

The three of them dash outside of the bakery, look at each other, nod, and prick their fingers on their weapons, summoning their familiars. Vicchan, Yuuri's toy poodle familiar, barked and bounded in circles around him. Viktor's even larger poodle, Makkachin, stood poised, ready for action, and Ares' familiar, an extremely fluffy cat named Potya (short for "Puma Tiger Scorpion"), sat regally, licking its paw. 

"Shall we, my dear?" Viktor said, winking at Yuuri.

Yuuri flushed red and smiled determinedly. "Let's do this." 

"God, this is gross," Ares sighed. "Let's go." 

The three of them and their familiars run into the thick of the fog surrounding the block. Viktor held a hand up, halo'd by a ring of light to guide them. Nothing immediately jumped out at them, so it seemed that the person causing the mayhem had stopped for the time being.

"So, you're a support person, but you have combat training, so you're here," Viktor said, not looking at Yuuri as they patrolled the area, looking for the summoner. "Care to explain?"

Yuuri, scythe out in front of him, replied, "Long story. Messed up during trials. Decided to switch to support at the last minute."

"Well, you've been an amazing support person for me over the past year," Viktor said with a smile. 

"So you're the guy Helios has been rambling about over the past month," Ares huffed. "God, he hasn't shut up about you. Actually, he never really shut up about you as Erebus, either. What are the odds that you're the same person?"

Yuuri shrugged, clutching his scythe tighter. The fog seemed thicker and redder, and he no longer knew where they were. He looked over at Viktor's hand, which started flickering and dimming as they continued forward. 

"Helios," Yuuri whispered. "I just...I hope after this we can actually have a normal date."

Viktor looked over at him and gave him that easy, crooked smile Yuuri liked. "Due to the nature of our line of work, I'm not so sure about that,  _moyo solnyshko_. But we'll try our best." 

"What was that?" Yuuri asked, chuckling. "What does that mean, ' _moyo solnyshko'?"_

"It's Russian. I'll tell you later when we get out of this mess." 

"Perfect motivation to not die, Erebus," Ares grumbled. 

As they took one step forward, the ground began to rumble, and the three of them took their battle stances. 

A deep, cool voice rang out in the darkness. "Hello, agents."

"Who are you?" Ares shouted, gripping his axe tightly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ares," Viktor muttered warningly. "Don't."

The owner of the voice stepped out of the fog. He was about Viktor's height, with extremely dark purple eyeshadow, hair gelled to the nines, wearing a sparkly purple and black tunic, a high-collared cape billowing in the wind behind him. 

"I didn't think that any of you agents would be able to find me," the man said nonchalantly, arms folded as he looked down on them. 

"What exactly are you doing here?" Viktor asked, voice measured. Yuuri could see Viktor's hand slightly shake as he gripped his bow. 

"I'm just here to have a little fun," the dark wizard replied. "My name is Georgi." 

"Wait," Yuuri blinked, "Weren't you a part of the agency before? You were a teaching assistant back at the academy." 

Georgi sighed. "I was, but I'm not one for the agency's archaic methods of handling things." 

"Traitor," Ares said through gritted teeth. 

"Also," Georgi added, "Please tell Anya that if she wants this all to end, she should come back to me." 

Yuuri racked his mind, trying to remember if there was an Anya at the agency - and there was. She was a support partner, and worked a few offices down from his. He remembered hearing her talk about losing her first partner and gaining a new one, some new guy named Ilya, at the last Support Team Christmas Party. 

"Wait, you're doing this just for Anya?" Yuuri asked, skeptical. 

"She left me for that new, incompetent wizard!" Georgi snapped, walking forward, finger raised. The three agents lifted their weapons up, and Georgi took a deep breath and stopped, eyes closed. "Pardon me for losing my cool. I should've just released more creatures and hounds instead. Goodbye, agents." 

Georgi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in his place stood a small army of hellhounds and foxes, all with their teeth bared and ready to attack. 

"Shit," Viktor hissed. "Alright, let's give this everything we've got."

The three of them nodded at each other, and leapt to attack. Yuuri ran forward, striking several of the creatures with his melee weapon, and emitted orbs of darkness, striking the foxes and turning them into dust. These were not the regular creatures that were common in their city - these were full-blown dark creatures, all created by Georgi. He realized that the animals going berserk recently only did so, probably because Georgi was testing his powers and the strength of the agency.

He looked briefly over at Viktor, who was shooting out arrows tipped with brilliant light, and Makkachin and Vicchan worked together to take down a fox-snake hybrid that came at them. Potya and Ares double-teamed on a particularly large hound, and took it down without much effort. The fight picked up as more and more hellhounds appeared, more so than the foxes and snakes, and one pinned Viktor down as he was shooting arrows and orbs of light.

"V--Helios!" Yuuri shouted. Viktor struggled with the hound, using his bow to hold its neck back as it snapped at him, drool dribbling down its chin. Yuuri lunged forward and rolled away the hound, and he cried out its teeth sunk deep into his side. Adrenaline pumping through his system, Yuuri took his scythe, shrunk the handle, kicked the hound aside, and sliced it. It immediately turned to dust. 

The fog started to clear up around them, and the creatures disappeared. 

"Yuuri!" Viktor cried out, running over to his partner, who was keeled over, clutching his side. "Yuuri, no, Yuuri--"

"I'm fine," Yuuri gasped, clutching his side, blood staining his tunic. "God damn it." 

Ares ran over and summoned some bandages, quickly wrapping Yuuri up. "Can you move, Erebus? We're gonna need to get you to the med ward, ASAP." 

"I th...I think I can," Yuuri mumbled. He lifted up a hand, shakily circling it and forming a portal. "There. That...that's a portal to the agency." 

Viktor picked him up, bridal style, and they, along with Ares, ran in. 

* * *

Hours later, Yuuri woke up in the medical ward of the agency, blinking blearily as the fluorescent lights hit his eyes. He looked to one side and saw that he was hooked up to an I.V. drip and a nasal cannula. To the other, he saw Viktor, face planted on top of his folded arms, fast asleep on the side of Yuuri's bed, and his onigiri plush - Phichit must've brought it in earlier.

"Vi...Viktor," he mumbled, using his free hand to ruffle his partner's silvery hair. Viktor mumbled something incoherent and woke up, eyes wide.

"Yuuri, you're okay," he said, clutching Yuuri's hand gently. "You're okay." 

"What happened to Georgi?" Yuuri asked, frowning. "Did we get him?"

"He ran off, remember? But the creatures - they all disappeared. Memory Wipe team is working on the civilian witnesses right now and fixing up all of the damages. Anyway, we're not sure what we're going to do about Georgi, but we know he's going to come back sometime..."

"Then let's go find him!" Yuuri replied determinedly, trying to sit up. He winced and clutched his stomach gingerly. "Damn."

Viktor chuckled. "Yeah, you'll be out of commission for a while, fight-wise. Unless you stick with support. We won, for now. The city is safe. When Georgi comes back, we'll be ready." 

Yuuri stared at Viktor, a smile on his face. "You said my actual name on the field."

Viktor ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry. Rookie mistake." 

"I mean, the world didn't collapse on itself."

Viktor shrugged. "Technically, it almost did." 

"Shut up," Yuuri laughed, gently whacking Viktor with his onigiri plush. "How's Ares?"

"He's fine, just trying to unwind. His name is Yuri, by the way. You've both got the same name. I'm just telling you now because we're in the safe confines of the agency."

The two of them looked at each other, smiling.

"You know," Yuuri said, "You never told me what that Russian phrase meant."

" _Moyo solnyshko?"_ Viktor asked. "It's kind of ironic, considering your powers--it means, um, 'my sunshine.'"

Yuuri snorted and laughed, whimpering in pain a little as the laughs hurt his stomach. "The irony." 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"I didn't want to come back to combat at first," Yuuri said, breaking the silence. "I caused an accident during my training exam. I hurt a few people. They're fine, and most of us are still friends, but it was enough to spook me off the field. I went to support because I still wanted some sort of field experience, even if it wasn't, you know,  _on it."_

"I see," Viktor said. 

Yuuri looked at him. "It was nice being back on the field. And it was quite a surprise, finding out that Helios was  _you_ of all people."

"I mean, we have voice changers in our earpieces. Can't really change that," Viktor laughed. 

"God, we both ran out of our dates at the same time. That's kind of hilarious," Yuuri said.

"Yuuri," Viktor began, clearing his throat, "About what you said, about dates - would you, after all of this, of course," he said, gesturing towards the hospital bed and the IV and everything medical in the room, "...like to go on a date again? To make up for the last few ones we missed. I mean, I understand if you don't want to; we're both incredibly busy people, but I promise it won't affect our work relationship at all, I mean, if you still want to be my support. We could always work on the field together-"

"-Viktor." 

Viktor paused and looked up at Yuuri. "Yes?"

"Viktor, I'd love to go on another date with you." 

Viktor replied, breathlessly happy, "You truly are something magical, Yuuri Katsuki." He stood up to arch over him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Yuuri hummed and stroked Viktor's cheek. 

"Right back at you, Helios." 


End file.
